Love of my life
by DuDeImDbGfRiCk
Summary: This is my first song-fic so I'm sorry if it stinks.


Trunks P.O.V.

"She's so beautiful." I say to myself until I was interrupted.

"Trunks, Trunks...... TRUNKS!" she yelled.

"Sorry hon I just got alittle caught up in things." I smiled at her, she smiled back at me.

"Like what?"

"Some stuff."

"O.k. well do you think we should go home now?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in the car."

"O.k."

I am amazed  
When I look at you  
I see you smiling back at me  
It's like all my dreams come true  
  
I am afraid  
If I lost you  
To fall through the cracks  
And lose my track  
In this crazy, lonely world

I open the draw and look at are ablum. There are pictures of us as kids. I keep looking through them. Till I come opon one picture. The one when we first started dating. She was so beautiful. Her hair all down. No make-up just her normal beauty. Then I came across the picture where I was going to ask her to marry me. I had doubts. She was to good for me. I wouldn't be what she wanted I thought. But then a certain voice inside of me said "Go, you can do it. You love her." And so I did.

Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith gave me the strength  
And kept me going on

Are wedding day finally came. I saw her walk down the isles. I chuckled at the height difference at her and her dad walking down. He passed her on to me. And told me carefully. "Please take good care of her." I told him. "You can count on me." He looked upset that he will be losing his baby girl. But I was happy. She was the love of my life. I loved her so much. I would never ever let her go.

You are the love of my life  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby, put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my love  
The love of my life

I closed the album and wondered where she was. I went into are bedroom. I saw her asleep on are bed. I smiled on how beautiful she looks asleep. I went to lie down next to her. Trying not to wake her. I go to turn the light on to read book just before bed. I look back and we lock lips. It felt like are first kiss all over again. I pull away slowly and look at her.

"What was that for?" I ask but thinking I know the answer. "I thought you were asleep." She puts her finger on my lips. "Come here." She tells me, and she leads me to the balcony.

I look at her confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing be I don't think."

"I don't think Marr-"I was cut off by her.

"This is almost like are first kiss. Although instead we were on a hill."

"Marron where is this going?" I looked at her. She was nervous it seemed like. "Marron?" I look into her eyes.

"Trunks..... I'm Pregenat." I was shocked. I smiled at her. I leaned down to her lips. As soon as she saw me do that she grabed my neck. And made me get lost in her kiss.

Now here you are  
Midnight closing in  
Take my hand as our shadows dance  
With moonlight on your skin  
Look in your eyes  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
I think if I'd never met you  
About all the things I'd miss  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And faith gave me the strength  
And kept me holding on

I went to lie down. I was so excited. Then she walked in. With a sad face. She looked at me like she was about to cry. Something was not right and I knew it. She came and sat down next to me. She wouldn't even look at me.

"Marron what's wrong?" I asked.

"..." No response

"Marron?"

"Trunks.... the baby might not be yours." I was about to cry. How could this happen. Why to me. Why? I looked at her closely.

"Marron... why?" She put her arounds around me like nothing happened. She held me tight and wishpered into my ear.

"Your sister asked me if I could pull this trick on you." She had a smirk on her face. "But sweetie I could never do that to you." I took a pillow and hit her on the head and pined her down on the bed.

"Do you know that you're the love of my life."

"Yes, I did. Did you know I love you?"

"No...." She kicked me off the bed. I laughed.

"Whatever made us fall in love?" She asked. I got up jumped on top of her and kissed her. And then I answered.

"We made each other fall in love." She smiled. She lied down next to me with her head on my chest and I sang her to sleep.

"You are the love of my life, and I'm so glad you found me. You are the love of my life. Baby, put your arms around me. I guess this is how it feels. When you finally find something real. My angel in the night. You are my love. The love of my life...."


End file.
